One Last Time
by AerianaEve
Summary: 15Love. Oneshot. Top Gun is dealing with their grief together when they get one chance to say goodbye to Megan and Sebastien, before they leave forever.


**One Last Time- One-Shot  
** "How are we going to get through this?" whispered Cody.  
"I don't know…but- we will."   
After everyone had left the backcourt bleachers, the few remaining members of Top Gun sat there deep into the night. Coach Gunnerson had joined them after a heated discussion with President Bates. Bates had allowed them to stay out only if Gunns had stayed with them throughout the night. Although it had been awkward having them there, they soon realized that he was mourning too.   
They sat in complete silence, each remembering their memories with Sebastien and Megan. They saw them on the day Sebastien beat Squib for the coveted Room 22. They remembered how Sebastien had asked Squib to be his roommate, even after he'd been such an idiot. Then Megan had jumped off the stands and they'd become Top Gun, as everyone watching rallied around them. That sunny day contrasted so bleakly to the cold night that Megan and Sebastien's loss seemed far from real.  
The night was cold, and the skies were clear. Tonight, their greatest wish was that they could have had one, last chance with them. They huddled together to beat the cold, and to draw some strength from each other. Even Coach Gunnerson joined in…no one knew how much he needed that. As they gazed into the sky, a star dropped from it's heavenly place, and they all made the same wish. Soft tears dropped from their eyes, and as they pooled on the bench, they heard a soft rustle behind them.  
"Hey, guys?" They all froze, what they thought it was too unbelievable. Slowly they turned and what they saw made them hold each other tighter.  
"It's okay…you don't need to be scared."   
Cody gulped, and gasped out their names. "Megan? Sebastien?" The people standing behind them seemed so real- it couldn't have been them. And yet…they nodded.   
"We needed to say good-bye. We needed to see you," Megan whispered.  
"We need you! You…you need to stay," Adena breathed.  
"We can't stay. We don't belong here anymore." Sebastien passed his hand through part of the benches. Squib put out his hand, and Sebastien tried to hold onto it. "It doesn't work that way Squib. We're lucky to even be here."  
"Seb…what am I supposed to do? Alone?"   
"You're not alone. You have Cody, and Adena. And I have Megs…though I'd rather she stayed here." The gang noticed, for the first time, that his hand was enveloped in Megan's.  
"You know I can't stay here, Seb. Look- time is running out," she said quietly.  
"Why is time always against us? We didn't have enough time together," wished Cody.   
"We have this, now," intoned Gunns.   
"He's right. We only have so much time to say good-bye, to our families," explained Sebastien.  
"Why aren't you with them?" asked Adena.  
"You are our family," said Megan. "You were counted as our sisters and brothers…and adoptive father." She nodded at Coach Gunnerson.  
"Don't…don't forget us. And don't stop," implored Sebastien.  
"Stop what?" Squib needed to know; he was soaking in every moment.  
"Stop with everything. You're still here, you can still do things. We can't." Sebastien smiled. "Tennis is heaven is a little different than it is here."  
"We'll always be there for you when you need us- and when we don't. Life must go on, despite death," said Megan, in a low voice.  
"Our time is up…" whispered Sebastien.  
"No! No, don't leave us!" Squib was trying violently to hold onto Sebastien and Megan, to make them stay. They could only gaze sadly as his hands sank past their phantom bodies, and waved good-bye.  
"We love you…we'll never abandon you…" they said, as they dissolved into the moonlight. Sobbing, those who were left behind collapsed into each other. Each of them wondered if their last visit with Megan and Sebastien had been an illusion, if it'd been something they'd seen in their heads. Maybe they'd never really been there. Yet, they knew they were real. As the days went on, they never spoke of that night. Not even Dr. Myer's heard of how their friend's had come back one last time, to say good-bye. It was something they'd remember forever, somewhat comforting to each of them. They knew Megs and Sebastien would always be with them, no matter what. Even death couldn't separate them.


End file.
